


The Binding of Isaac: The Anime: Season 1 Episode 1

by Scomrose



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, Cain is a bit of a dick, I don't watch anime what am I doing, Nobody is fully naked, Screenplay/Script Format, Slight burn mentions, ambiguous ending, idk if I'll continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: When young Isaac jumps down a mysterious basement door, he enters a strange basement and meets new friends and foes!





	The Binding of Isaac: The Anime: Season 1 Episode 1

(OP1-Dreamers in a Basement)

 

(The show opens up on on a house on a hill. The camera goes over to a window, which we enter to see Isaac in his bedroom, drawing.)

 

(The camera cuts to an overhead view of him, and we see that he is almost done drawing himself with his mother.)

 

(He, soon afterwards, finishes up)

 

Isaac: I’m done! I’m done!

 

(Isaac rushes out of his room to see his mother, who is watching christian broadcasts on the television)

 

Isaac: Mommy! Look what I drew!

 

(Isaac’s mom turns her head towards him, who is smiling while holding up the picture)

 

Mom: Oh Isaac, that’s amazing! Do you mind if I place it on the fridge?

 

Isaac: I don’t mind, Mommy!

 

(Isaac’s Mom pauses the TV and walks over to the kitchen while Isaac follows behind her.)

 

(Isaac’s Mom is about to place it on the fridge, when disaster strikes as a light appears over her.)

 

(A loud voice soon after speaks, Isaac winching back from how loud it is)

 

God: Your son has become corrupted by sin! 

 

(Isaac’s Mom gasps, Isaac starts to cry a little)

 

God: He needs to be saved!

Mom: I… I will do my best…My Lord!

 

(Isaac cries a bit more, tears clearly visible)

 

(Isaac’s Mom tears off the drawing of her son and her, before entering his room.)

 

Isaac: Mommy, p-please stop!

 

(Isaac’s Mom’s head snaps towards him, her face full of rage)

 

Mom: You’re tainted! This is the only way!

 

(Isaac’s Mom tears off all the drawings on the wall, empties out his toy chest, and takes his clothes. Expect for his current ones)

 

(Isaac looks at the ruin and cries even more)

 

Isaac: Mommy… Why did you listen to that voice? What if it was mean?

 

(Isaac walks out of his room, crying.)

 

(He looks out of a hallway to see his mom, who is back to watching TV.)

 

(The same light then shines down on her after a bit, and she looks up.)

 

(Cut back to Isaac, who cries more)

 

(Cut back to Mom + God)

 

God: Isaac's soul is still corrupt!

 

Mom: How could he still be like that? Tell me how to clean him, My Lord!

 

God: He needs to be cut off from all that is evil in this world and confess his sins.

 

(Cut back to Isaac, who gasps)

 

Isaac: (softly) Please Mommy… no more…

 

(Cut back to Mom + God. Mom has a look of blind devotion on her face.)

 

Mom: I will follow your instructions, Lord. I have faith in thee!

 

(Isaac’s Mom then gets up, and looks for Isaac.)

 

(She then finds him in the same hallway, trembling in fear, crying)

 

Mom: You sinner!

 

(Isaac’s Mom grabs him by his shirt collar and drags him into his room)

 

Isaac: (Sobbing) MOMMY, PLEASE STOP!

 

(Isaac’s Mom ignores him, tossing him into his room)

 

Mom: Confess your sins, and never perform them again!

 

(She slams the door, and then locks it)

 

(Isaac crawls over to the door, and tries to unlock it, failing)

 

Isaac: (Softly, while sobbing) Mommy, he’s wrong…

 

(Cut to black, and then to Isaac’s Mom, who is back to watching TV.)

 

(One last time, the light shines down onto her, the voice of God speaking. Mom looks up)

 

God: You have done as I asked, but I still question your devotion to me. To prove your faith, I will ask one more thing of you.

 

Mom: Yes lord, anything!

 

(Cut to Isaac, who is behind the door listening through a crack. He gasps)

 

God: To prove your love and devotion, I require a sacrifice. Your son Isaac will be this sacrifice. Go into his room and end his life as an offering to me, to prove that you love me above all else!

 

Mom: Yes, Lord.

 

(Isaac, upon hearing this, cries and trembles in fear)

 

Isaac: (Softly, and full of fear and sadness) M-Mommy… n-n-no…

 

(Isaac then grabs the door, and tries to pull it open, failing. He cries even harder)

 

(Cut back to Mom, opening a drawer full of cutlery.)

 

(Cut back to Isaac, as he scrambles across his room, looking for a way out)

 

(Cut back to Mom, as she pulls out a butcher's knife)

 

(Cut back to Isaac, who trips over the rug, revealing a trap door, which he looks at with a confused expression.)

 

(He flips over the rug, and sees the trap door. He opens it, and then looks at, pondering if he should enter it.)

 

(Cut to the door, as Mom breaks in, face full of blind hunger to God)

 

Mom: Isaac, you sinful rat!

 

(Isaac, in a panic, flings himself down into the basement, crying.)

 

(Isaac then falls into the basement, the world spinning.)

 

(Flies fly around him, and soar into him. He whimpers in fear.)

 

(He looks at the walls, which are a flickering mass that look like static, with glaring eyes of monsters in them)

 

(Isaac freaks out, and cries loudly in sadness)

 

Isaac: S-SOMEONE, H-H-ELLLLP!

 

(Isaac then hears his mother)

 

Mom: YOU CAN’T RUN, ISAAC!

 

(Isaac then cries even harder)

 

(He looks back to the walls, which soon fade to dirt and rocks.)

 

(He looks down, and gasps as he nears the ground, which he then hits at it cuts to black)

 

(Cut back to Isaac, as he slowly wakes up from the crash, dazed)

 

(He looks around him, and sees that he’s not dead, and in a strange basement he never knew he had.)

 

(He then looks up, and sees his mother glaring at him faintly, throwing a knife down in an attempt to kill him.)

 

(Isaac screams and runs away, the knife missing him as the basement door closes.)

 

(Isaac walks over to the knife and picks it up, looking up to see… the basement ceiling, and no evidence the door was there.)

 

Isaac: (While softly sobbing) Mommy, d-do you r-r-really want me to d-d-die?

 

(Isaac curls up in into the fetal position, sobbing.)

 

(He cries for a bit, before hearing a buzzing noise.)

 

(He looks up, and sees flies… well, flying, towards him.)

 

(He walks towards them, nervous.)

 

(The flies then attack him, one of them biting him, harming him)

 

(He cries in pain, his tears launching out of his face as he gasps while they do so.)

 

(His tears seem to burn the flies, one of them dying)

 

(Isaac cries a bit more, more of his tears launching out of his face, burning more of the flies to death.)

 

(A larger fly gets closer to him, and manages to bite him, making him bleed a little bit more)

 

(Isaac whimpers, and stabs it with the knife.)

 

(After his first battle, he looks at his hand, and sees that he’s bleeding.)

 

(He then sees that he’s bleeding on his arm a bit too, and on his other hand and arm)

 

(Isaac then feels a little faint, and grabs his head, but retracts his hand when he feels something wet there)

 

(He looks at his hand, and sees that he’s bleeding from his head. He cries a bit)

 

Isaac: (softly) ...Am I going to die here?

 

(Isaac looks around, before curing into a ball and crying, soon falling asleep.)

 

(He later wakes up, seeing a girl with curly blonde hair with a bow in it and a boy with an eyepatch on.)

 

(This wakes Isaac up. He jumps up in fear.)

 

Isaac: (Fearfully) P-Please don’t hurt me!

 

The Girl: Hurt you? Oh no, we’re here to help!

 

(Isaac looks a little happier, but barely)

 

Isaac: R-Really?

 

The Girl: Yes! We’ve been trapped here too, looking for someone to befriend, and we found you hurt and crying!

 

Isaac: F...Found?

 

(Isaac looks around the area he is in, and learns that he is in a small room with three makeshift beds made from just 2 blankets and a pillow, some batteries, some hearts, and some cards)

 

Isaac: W-Where am I?

 

The Girl: You’re in The Basement! Well, our little home in The Bas-

 

(The Boy, who is leaned up against the wall, speaks up, interrupting The Girl)

 

The Boy: (Smugly) Y’know, we never introduced ourselves. Way to jump to pointless fluff, Mag.

 

(The Girl/Mag turns to The Boy, looking a little irritated, before turning back to Isaac)

 

The Girl/Mag: Oh, he’s right! I am Magdalene, and... 

 

(She gestures to The Boy, who looks a little smug, as the camera cuts to him, her hand in the corner)

 

Magdalene: That smug little interrupter is Cain!

 

Cain: Nice to meet you, kid.

 

(Isaac calms down, and smiles for the first time in who knows how long in this episode)

 

Isaac: Nice t-to meet you all… My name is Isaac…

 

Magdalene: Nice to meet you too, Isaac!

 

*Cain walks over, still smirking*

 

Cain: Say, you were passed out crying when we discovered you… Do y-

 

Isaac: I was crying myself to sleep…

 

(Cain looks surprised for a bit, before returning to normal)

 

Cain: Alright then… you know how to fight, right?

 

(Cut back to Isaac)

 

Isaac: I...t-think? I cried a bit, and my tears burnt some flies…

 

Cain: Yep! That’s how you do it!

 

Isaac: O-Okay… i-is there a way out of here?

 

(Magdalene, who was organizing the things in the room, turns back to Isaac, looking a little sad.)

 

Magdalene: Oh Isaac… we don’t know…

 

Cain: We both ended up here a few months back, and since then, we’ve been living down here. There might be no way out!

 

(Cut back to Isaac as he speaks, whose smile fades, and he cries more)

 

(Magdalene turns back to Cain, looking a little mad)

 

Magdalene: Cain, look what you did to him!

 

Cain: Yeesh! I was just telling him the truth, no need to get pissed!

 

Magdalene: Forgive him now, and tell him there’s a way ou-

 

Cain: He’ll never forgive us if we lie, Ma-

 

Magdalene: (with anger in voice) Do I look like I care? Tell him that there might be a way out!

 

Cain: Okay, okay! Fiine!

 

(Cain turns back to Isaac, who is back in the fetal position, crying. Cain puts a hand on his back)

 

Cain: What I meant was… we’re not sure, but there could be a way out at the bottom of this place!

 

(Isaac looks up, still crying)

 

Isaac: A-Are you s-s-sure, C-Cain?

 

Cain: Yep! Now, who is ready for combat training!?!

 

Isaac: Sure th- Wait, what?

 

(Isaac looks shocked. Cut to the basement, with strange sobbing noises nearby, with Isaac as the main focus of the shot, still shocked)

 

Cain: Come on, Isaac! Cry a river!

 

Magdalene: Cain…

 

Cain: All you gotta do is cry a whole lot and that thing will be burnt to a crisp, and dealt justice!

 

Magdalene: Cain.

 

Cain: Don’t you want to be a hero, defeating monsters and giving them justi-

 

Magdalene: (enraged) CAIN!

 

(Cain turns around, to see an mad Magdalene)

 

Magdalene: Stop forcing him to fight that! He’s even worse than he was before now!

 

(As Magdalene speaks, cut to Isaac, who is crying with eyes covered)

 

Cain: Well then…

 

(Cain calls out to Isaac)

 

Cain: Hey! Isaac! Try pretending that’s a scarier, non-humanoid monster!

 

Isaac: (crying) O-Okay… i-i’ll t-t-try…

(Isaac turns to the monster, a gaper, who has now noticed him and is walking towards him.)

 

(He closes his eyes, and cries.)

 

(The tears fly off his face, hitting the gaper and burning it, a sizzling sound coming from the burns)

 

(Isaac keeps crying, Magdalene less angry looking and Cain looking proud of Isaac)

 

(Eventually, the gaper burns to death, and the doors of the room open, including a door with gold around it)

 

Cain: Great job, newbie! You earned yourself an reward!

 

Isaac: (looking less sad) R-Really?

 

Magdalene: Yep! If you enter that golden door, you will be able to acquire an item of some kind!

 

(Isaac enters the room, with Cain and Magdalene watching from the entrance. Cain gives him a thumbs up while Magdalene smiles at him)

 

(Isaac looks towards the item in the center of the room. It’s a crown of thorns (Blood of the Martyr))

 

(Isaac nervously gulps, and picks it up, the thorns making his hands hurt)

 

(He winches in pain, and tries to put it on, but it vanishes)

 

(As it vanishes, he cries and screams a little in pain, his tears now made of blood)

 

Magdalene: ISAAC!

 

(Isaac grabs his head in pain, still crying tears of blood as Magdalene rushes over, his head bleeding)

 

(Magdalene grabs Isaac, trying to calm him down)

 

Magdalene: Okay, okay… I can do this…

 

(A small glowing patch appears near her heart, as a reddish-pink energy seeps from it and onto Isaac’s head)

 

(The energy circles around Isaac’s head, and digs into the wounds on it)

 

(The wounds then seal shut, Isaac then calming down, but now crying tears of blood)

 

Isaac: D-Did you h-heal m-m-me?

 

Cain: (jokingly) Nope, she poisoned ya. You have 20 minutes left to live!

 

(Isaac cries harder)

 

(Magdalene turns her head over to Cain, looking a little mad)

 

Magdalene: Cain, you jerk!

 

(She sighs, turning back to Isaac who is crying)

 

Magdalene: You’re okay, Isaac. Don’t worry.

 

Isaac: (crying) A-Are you s-s-sure?

 

Magdalene: Yes, Isaac. All beings who enter the basement get powers of some kind. Mine is healing red blood wounds…

 

(Cut to Cain, who looks a little mad, with Magdalene gesturing to him)

 

Magdalene: ...and Cain’s is finding more treasures, and opening chests for free.

 

Isaac: (Happier and getting up) R-Really? D-D-Do I get a power of some kind?

 

Cain: We can’t tell ya, you discover it yourself. But we know you get one for certain.

 

Isaac: Oh… When do you think I’ll discover mine?

 

Magdalene: It varies from person to pers-

 

Cain: You want to discover what yours could be by fighting some monsters?

 

Magdalene: (Quietly) I was about to tell him he needs to wait but go off I guess…

 

Isaac: W-Well, I’m s-still nervous about them… they look like kids like m-me, and it makes me feel nervous…

 

Cain: Well, if this makes you feel a little better, I was nervous about them too.

 

Isaac: Y-You were?

 

Cain: Yep! I was so panicked about them I nearly died once. But I thought for a bit about them, and when I really thought about it, they just seemed to be monsters. Sure, not the type that lives under the bed, but the ones that live inside you to make you feel sad. Then, using that knowledge, I fought back!

 

Magdalene: I felt the same too, Cain. I’m pretty sure every kid who fell down here did too.

 

(Cut to Isaac, as he smiles a bit)

 

Isaac: T-Thank you, Cain… c-can we try to look for a way out now?

 

Magdalene: Sure thing.

 

(Montage of Isaac and friends looking for a way out while fighting monsters)

 

(After that, cut to later in the “day” where they walk back to their little basement house)

 

Magdalene: Hey, Isaac.

 

Isaac: Y-Yeah?

 

Magdalene: Tomorrow, want to learn about the objects of the basement? There’s still lots you have to learn.

 

Isaac: Sure thing!

 

Cain: Though, please leave all the little trinkets and things to me, Isaac.

 

Magdalene: Cain, don’t you even think about it.

 

(They talk on for a bit as they enter their house. The camera looms back to show a figure wearing a suit, looking up from a book)

 

???: So… they got themselves a new friend…

 

(Cut to their shadowed face, with only their smirk visible)

 

???: This will be… fun…

 

(Cut to their book when they start speaking.)

 

(As they say “fun”, it closes, revealing it to be the book of belial)

 

(ED1-Light VS. Basement plays as credits roll)


End file.
